A variety of cancer therapies are hindered by ineffectiveness against various tumors and, relatedly, problematic balancing of an effective dose and side effects. Indeed, it is common in cancer therapy for a treatment of various agents to be employed, particularly when a monotherapy provides disappointing clinical effects.
Therefore, further approaches for the treatment of various cancers that improve the clinical effectiveness of common cancer therapies are needed.